


Pavane

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: The Classics [3]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom!Chase, Breeding, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, M/M, Mer!Jack - Freeform, Merdragon!Chase, Merman!Chase, Oviposition, mermaid!au, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: The tables have turned and now it's Jack's turn to lay.





	Pavane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's another mermaid!AU, just for you!  
> (And me. Mostly me.) 
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment below! (please?)

 

Jack couldn’t tell him. 

The pain in his abdomen and gut grew with each passing hour, leaving him shivering and whimpering against the kelp hammock that the two normally settled into in the evening. Chase had tried everything to help—he’d at first thought that Jack was hungry, yet when Jack refused, he’d gone quiet—and come back with tender, human flesh. When Jack wouldn’t eat that, either, and wouldn’t answer his questions, Chase had brought soft, waterproof silks and cloth that they’d bought from mages, and then tried to get Jack to drink both potions and down painkillers with no avail.

A hand laid itself over where Jack’s hand rested on his belly, and then squeezed. 

“I will not have you die,” Chase murmured, voice lacking any bite. “Tell me what ails you, my little fish. Let me heal you—whether it be by magic or otherwise. Let me keep you here with me.” 

“I…” Jack bit back a sob as he spoke. “…I’m not going to die. What’s happening isn’t going to kill me. It just hurts. It’s not serious.” He whispered, voice raspy and broken. 

Chase’s expression became troubled at Jack’s words, and he moved forward to kiss at Jack’s cheeks. “Tell me.” He ordered, squeezing Jack’s hand again. “If it isn’t serious, why are you so afraid to tell me?” 

Jack swallowed, wishing this wasn’t so damn  _ hard  _ to talk about. It wasn’t necessarily because he thought Chase would tease him. It was just such an… _ intimate  _ thing to talk about with him. No matter how many time he and Chase fucked, he always had a hard time talking to him about anything too personal. Even after he’d laid their eggs.

He took Chase’s hand in his and rolled over onto his back, wincing as he did so; Chase kissed him as soon as he noticed the pain evident in Jack’s face. Jack pulled his hand down, slipping it down to press it against his lower stomach and the faint, firm bulge there.

Chase jerked his head back but didn’t move his hand from the area; instead he gently cradled the skin, cocking his head to the side after a moment. “This is not an injury.” He muttered, rubbing his thumb across it. “What is it? Why does it pain you?” 

“I need to lay.” Jack rasped out, wincing away from his own statement. Chase’s eyes widened, and Jack turned his face from him. The hand on his stomach smoothed over the skin. 

“You have…eggs? That need to be laid?” Chase questioned, each word slow and unsure. Jack nodded, gritting his teeth as another cramp worked through him, getting his tail to shake. “I did not know that you could lay.” 

“I’m a male,” Jack croaked, shoving Chase’s hand away and rolling back on his side. Chase’s tail thrashed behind him as he propelled forward, slipping his hand back around to rest it on Jack’s stomach. “You knew that when you decided to mate me.”

Chase let out a huff, leaning over Jack and kissing at his gills. “I did not forget,” He rumbled. “I simply wasn’t aware that something as small as you could carry eggs. Your body is very…compact. There is not much room.”

“Why do you think it hurts?” Jack hissed out in response. “All males lay, of my species.” He swallowed, relaxing slightly when Chase began to pile into the bed, tail brushing against Jack’s. Jack let out a low, pained keen, and was rewarded with a comforting, loving kiss. 

“How long have you known?” Chase questioned, fingers dipping down to press against his swollen slit. Jack shoved his hand away, chest shaking with an unspent sob. Chase furrowed his brow, laying his hand on Jack’s hip.

“Weeks.” Jack replied, ignoring the tears that threatened to drip from his eyes. 

Chase let out a low growl. “And you thought not to tell me?” 

“What would it matter?” Jack snapped in return, chest heaving. “There’s nothing that can be done—they’ll reabsorb in a week or so, when my body realizes that they can’t be lain. It’s not a big deal.”  

“You think that your pain is, as you say,  _ not a big deal _ ?” Chase shook his head, a snarl working its way out of him. “And you think that your eggs are of no concern to me?” The hand on Jack’s side went back to Jack’s belly, carefully rubbing at the now-full egg pouch beneath Jack’s skin. “These are our  _ children.  _ Do you think I will let them die?”

“They aren’t fertilised,” Jack quipped, body shuddering as curious fingers slipped down, rubbing the scales next to his slit. “And there’s no one to incubate them.”  

Chase was quiet for a moment; his tail was mindlessly wrapping around Jack’s, smoothing over his scales and soothing him best it could. Jack twisted his tail around Chase’s in response, sighing in relief at the rumbling purr he received.

“I will incubate them.” He announced suddenly—he rolled himself over on top of Jack, face determined. Jack didn’t have time to complain or protest—and even if he had, he was too shocked to. Chase was grinding their tails together, looking far too focused for a man intent on bearing eggs.

“Chase,” Jack managed so squeak out, fingers shaking as he reached up to take Chase by the shoulders. “You do realise that…these eggs will favour me, right?”

“Yes.” Chase affirmed; his cock was already slipping forward, eagerly sliding against Jack’s entrance. Jack shuddered and then  _ groaned,  _ feeling his cock bumble forward and slip out of him with a bit of bullying; it had swollen considerably, ready to spill itself and the eggs within Jack into a mate. 

Jack rose his hand to Chase’s face, touching it gently and getting Chase to still.

“Are you sure?” He asked, voice unsure. 

Chase turned his head, kissing at Jack’s hand. “I am sure. My body will fertilise them, yes? Our children will live, if I take your eggs within me.” 

Jack nodded, cheeks heating. “Yes. They…they should incubate just fine.” He smoothed his hands over Chase’s shoulders, down his arms, and then let them rest on Chase’s sides. “Chase, I.” He swallowed, before nodding. “I’ve never lain before.” 

“It will be second nature.” Chase replied warmly, drawing his cock up and letting it mingle with Jack’s, forcing a groan from him. “Your body will know what to do.” 

“But will  _ you _ be okay?” Jack asked, detaching one of his hands from Chase’s side so it could slip down—he ran his fingers across the dragon’s taut stomach, feeling it twitch beneath them. 

“My womb is open,” Chase replied; his eyes, normally shrewd and hungry, emptied themselves of emotion for roughly a second, before he focused them back on Jack. “It has been awhile, but I have no doubt that we are compatible.” 

A soft noise of defeat left Jack as Chase’s cock twisted around his, locking it tightly in its grip. Chase grabbed at the hand on his stomach, pulling it downward to his slit. Jack’s eyes widened, but he didn’t hesitate to slip a finger inside. His instincts were telling him to stretch Chase, even though his mind was thoroughly confused with the change of power between the two.

Chase was far warmer on the inside then Jack imagined; his cock was normally cool to the touch, so Jack expected his cloaca to be much of the same. But he was  _ incredibly  _ tight. Too tight. Jack began to carefully pump his finger in and out of Chase, watching as Chase’s face relaxed above him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jack managed as Chase loosened enough to fit another finger in. “God, you’re so  _ beautiful.  _ Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Ask me again and I will waste no time in eating you.” Chase huffed out, cracking open an eye to look at Jack. The jokehad Jack snickering, curling his fingers up to draw them along the underside of Chase’s cock, much like Chase did to him. The dragon groaned, tail twisting along Jack’s and squeezing it. 

Jack returned the gentle squeeze, listening to Chase sigh above him. Chase pressed his forehead against Jack’s, rocking his body down onto the fingers inside him with every stretch. Bubbles escaped out of the corners of his mouth, and after a moment, he went to kiss at Jack’s mouth.

Each kiss was hungry and commanding, dominating Jack’s mouth and nearly distracting him from the task at hand.  _ Stretching.  _ His brain reminded, and he slid a third finger in. Chase gasped, and his walls fluttered, getting hotter with each second.  _ Three should be good. _

“You alright?” Jack asked, slowly rocking his fingers in and out. Chase nodded, gills flaring on either side of his neck. “We’re going to have so many children. Think about it.” Jack told him gently; Chase looked down at Jack, trill unwittingly leaving him. “Our family is going to outnumber every other in the sea.” 

“Yes.” Chase agreed, voice gruff and proud. He ran his hands over their joined cocks, coaxing his to pull away. “I am ready. You may enter me, now.” He shifted farther up on the bed, and Jack’s mouth went dry. 

Jack’s mind was racing, but his cock was already niggling forward, trying to find the entrance promised to it. He carefully pulled his fingers free from Chase, wiping the slick on them onto his own tail and twisting his tail once more around Chase’s. 

“God, I can’t—” Jack inhaled a sharp breath, then nodded, placing hands on Chase’s hips; the pain had all but disappeared in wake of Chase’s offer. A fire had lit in its place, threading its way through his veins and burning him from the inside. Chase’s cock had placated it momentarily, but no longer. “—I’m going to lay.” 

Chase nodded, and then grunted when the tip of Jack’s cock nudged at his slit. Finding the warmth accommodating, it wiggled forward—Chase let out a grunt that one would expect from a man punched in the gut, but urged Jack forward all the same. Jack, on the other hand, had lost all rational thought within seconds. His cock pressed up and inward at an alarming rate, filling Chase up without an ounce of restraint.

“Your cock has swollen considerably for this,” Chase panted as Jack bottomed out inside of him. His cock, though not as long as Chase’s, still managed to reach the entrance to Chase’s womb. It fit inside snugger than Jack expected, but he wasn’t complaining. “It isn’t normally this large, is it?” 

Jack, who had been busy drooling and whining against the mattress at the warmth surrounding his cock, jerked back to reality. “Huh? No. Uh, some of the eggs are actually already in there.” 

“In…in your cock?” Chase sounded perplexed, confused even.. “They are not very big then. How many will you lay then?” 

“Mm,” Jack restrained from digging his nails into Chase’s scales; the eggs were rolling down, lining up to be laid. His entire body was on red alert, practically shaking in excitement. He never thought he’d ever get to give his eggs to  _ anyone.  _ Let alone a fifteen-hundred-year-old dragon. “About thirty or so, I think?” 

“Thirty?” The alarm in Chase’s voice was almost funny. “How are you holding so many eggs?” A rush of liquid slipped through Jack, getting him to groan, and Chase to gasp. Bubbles escaped his mouth, and Jack laughed then, running his hands up Chase’s side, too drunk on pleasure to do anything but try and comfort Chase. 

“They’re small.” Jack replied, leaning up to kiss at Chase’s mouth. “Some of them might not catch, some of them might be small or cracked—the others absorb them for the nutrients.” Chase let out a soft noise of discontent at this, but seemed to understand well enough. Another rush of liquid transferred between the two, and Chase grit his teeth. 

Jack continued to explain all the same, moving his hands to brush Chase’s hair from his face instead. “There should only be four or five that actually grow.” He murmured, dragging Chase down and pressing his face into his shoulder. “Thank you so much.” He breathed, kissing at Chase’s ear. 

“That is disappointing,” He muttered, returning the kiss. “But understandable. You fish choose quantity over quality.” 

“Excuse you, all of my eggs are quality.” Jack defended, getting a chuckle.

“Of course they are,” Chase soothed; he went rigid as Jack arched again, driving just a bit deeper and pressing the first of the eggs into him. His eyes widened and he let out a noise that Jack couldn’t quite assign an emotion to. He pulled back to look Jack in the eye, entire body shuddering weakly. “Is…is this what—” Chase cut himself off, fangs pressing together sharply. “—this is not pleasant.” 

Jack wanted to snort, but instead kissed at Chase’s neck. “Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take too long.” He whispered against the taut flesh. It wasn’t too bad from his end, but he knew the feeling of having his womb filled; the first time around, it wasn’t an incredibly fun experience. In Chase’s case, Jack felt like whomever tried to mount him before hadn’t gotten far enough long to lay in him. 

“It better not.” Chase hissed in response, burying his head back against Jack’s shoulder, seeking comfort. Jack wrapped his arms around Chase, hugging him tightly. Every egg exiting him was heaven—there was no true pleasure associated with it, but it simply made him  _ happy  _ knowing that they had a chance. That Chase loved him enough to let him lay instead of suffer.

Jack caught Chase laying a hand over his stomach, and Jack laid a hand there as well, whispering to Chase and telling him how well he was doing. The words were second nature, spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“They spill out of you so  _ easy.  _ How?” Chase demanded, words hot against Jack’s ear. There were only a few eggs left, quickly finding themselves a home inside the already-stuffed womb of Chase’s. “And so  _ fast.  _ You needn’t aid them at all.” 

“Just how it is, I guess?” Jack responded, tickling the spines of Chase’s tail with the tip of this tail; he’d never be able to fully wrap around Chase’s in entirety, but he would take what he would get. “Again, quantity. You don’t have as many, and they’re packed all nice and safe inside you.” 

Chase let out a huff of breath; he began to relax when Jack moved his hand, kneading at his partially bulging belly. “It is good that we have a sizable amount of food stored. You cannot—you  _ will not  _ go out and hunt while I incubate.”

“I would argue with you, but I can’t hunt worth a shit.” Jack responded, nuzzling Chase’s face and getting a soft trill in response. “Luckily the eggs only need a month or two, and then you can lay them.”

Chase blanched, as if remembering he had to lay them. “Two months? That isn’t nearly long enough. Your incubation was much longer—a year, wasn’t it?” 

“There’s a reason your species isn’t nearly as numerous as mine.” Jack told him, licking at his lips and laying back against the bed, chest rising and falling in steady breaths; he expected to be exhausted, but instead he was  _ energetic.  _ He felt more alive than he ever had, life singing through his veins and leaving him heady with feeling of it. If Jack was a less rational person, he might’ve thought he could take on the ocean.

The eggs finally stopped, followed by a quick rush of more liquid—Jack’s cock began to pull back instantly, leaving a thick, sticky mess in its wake that effectively sealed the womb entrance in order to keep the eggs inside. Chase jolted at the feeling, narrowing his eyes at Jack as if he’d done something incredibly devious.

“What was that?” Chase asked, entwining his fingers with Jack’s wandering hand. 

“A plug. To keep the eggs in there—they’ll slip out otherwise.” Jack responded, trying to sound as soothing as possible. “As the eggs grow, their outer membrane begins produce an acid that will dissolve it. It’s not harmful to us, just good at melting goo.”

“That is disgusting.”

“I mean, yeah.” Jack responded, cock fully slipping back into his sheath; he expected Chase to fuck him, as his cock was still out and rather messy—but the dragon flopped over beside Jack instead, face pinched in discomfort. Jack rolled over, pressing himself tightly to Chase’s side. “Do you want me to get you something?”

Chase shook his head, loping an arm around Jack’s shoulders and dragging him up best his could, grunting with the effort of it. He ended up laying the small merman over his chest, pinning him there with a heavy arm. 

“Stay.” He murmured; his cock began to retract, despite its appearance. He winced at the feeling but didn’t shift. “Stay here, and sleep with me. I find myself rather exhausted.” 

Jack kissed at Chase’s breast and then nodded. “Nowhere else I’d rather be, than with you,” he murmured. “I love you so much. Thank you for going through this for me.”

“Us.” Chase corrected, running a hand through Jack’s hair. “Have no doubt that it is worth it, Jack.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Welcome to the end of this fic!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Pavane by Gabriel Fauré
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
